My Beautiful Princessa
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Bel found his princess in a ball.


**Song-Beautiful**

**Artist-Since October**

**Pairing-Bel and Chrome**

**Re-done**

**You must be wondering why I am posting all of them up again but with out lyrics well it's a long story and I was suppose to post them in my Devianart account but Idk how to...  
**

* * *

An expensive and luxurious ball, held in the Vongola mansion, only the top families are invited. They have status, a well known name, and money but all of this is useless, unless you were a prince. And what do they say when a prince is at a ball? Well a prince is sure to find his princess in such an event.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~**

* * *

"Ushishishi, why do we have to come here its so boring." Bel whined. He looked discontent as he saw couples dancing with each other and getting all kissy, kissy with each other.

"VOII! Stop complaining!" Squalo yelled, which cause the people around them to cringe as their ears suffered from his stereo like voice.

"Ah~ Bel-chan go and dance with a girl or better why don't you take me out to dance~" Lussuria gave him a wink. Bel looked away. Why would the prince take him to dance, he should only dance with someone royal. He should dance with an elegant princess.

"Shut the fuck up, Scum," Xanxus yelled out, he was annoyed by his stupid subordinate conversation, as they wouldn't let him drink his tequila in peace.

"Boss would you like more sushi?" Levi offered Xanxus an expensive dish of sushi that the Vongola had offered in the party.

"Ushishishi what should I do?" Once again Bel was whining.

"Bel, just go walk around and stop your dam complaining." Mammon said as she floated off, she got a sight of some deals she could make with some wealthy people who were at the party.

"Ushishi not a bad idea baby," He yelled as Mammon left, greedy baby. "The prince shall take his leave boss."

"As if I care," Xanxus said as he consumed mostly all the sushi in one go.

"VVVOOIII don't cause trouble you hear!" Squalo yelled at the blond, who is most likely to cause a big disaster.

"Ushishi me," Bel pointed at himself playfully. "The prince cause trouble Ushishi~ impossible." Bel then wondered into the crowd not caring if he walking into the way of dancing couples.

"Ah~" Lussuria pouted. "Now who will dance with me?" Lussuria sang sadly "Squ dance with me."

"NNNOOOO!" Squalo tried getting away from Lussuria, who was grabbing him by the waist tightly.

**!-!-!-!-!**

Bel was making his way into the crowd; he smiled as some people stared at him. They where whispering _'is he a prince?', 'look at his tiara'_, and _'I didn't know royalty would be here.'_

Bel's grin went wider; of course all the attention and talk should be of him. He is the prince after all.

After a while he began to get bored as he looked around the room, all the women in the room didn't even spark an interest to him. Some wore too much make-up and some where dresses as a filthy exposed peasant. _'Ah what shall I do the prince is so bored….I need something or someone to entertain me.'_

As he walked aimlessly around he accidently collided with a purple haired girl.

"A-ano s-sorry I wasn't looking." Chrome quickly apologized.

"Ushishishi who dares bump into the prince," Bel looked at the girl.

"Oh Storm-man from the Varia s-sorry," She bowed in respect and still apologized cutely.

"Ushishishi the prince does not take the apology," Bel said smugly.

He then began to examined the girl closely she was wearing a short purple dress that stopped at her mid-thigh, it hugged her waist nicely. The dress was a non-strap and it showed off her pale smooth shoulders, and showed of her bust with modesty. Her purple silky hair was tied up into an elegant bun exposing her slender neck and collar bone. She had a bit of make-up on but he could see her naturally beauty shine. She looked fragile, soft, and elegant. In overall she had every feature of a…

"Princess," Bel said it out loud so she could hear.

"Eehhh?" Chrome was taken back, did he call her princess….or maybe it was someone else he called that. She turned her head around to see someone who was worth of being called a princess but Bel grabbed her face.

"Ushishishi I was talking to you." He grinned at her and let his hand drop to her waist "I have an idea" He came closer to her and grabbed her small frail hand in his other hand. "You want to make it up to the prince don't you?"

"Uh y-yes I d-don't want to be rude," Chrome stuttered as she blushed at his advances. His hand still rested on her waist, making her feel a slight shy.

"Ah then you shall be my Princess for tonight." He drew her closer to him.

"M-me w-why," Chrome blushed as he gave her a smile. The smile that held mischief.

"Tell the prince your name Ushishi~" he pulled her hand close to his face.

"E-Etto….I'm Chrome Dokuro," His lips grazed over her hand.

"Such a unique and pretty name for a princess, my princess" He then kissed her hand like true prince would and took her to the dance floor.

"Ah and also call me Prince okay my Princessa."

Chrome merely blushed as he started leading her into a slow dance.

"O-okay p-prince," She whispered.

This made Bel grin widely at her shy nature.

'_She is truly a beauty and a voice to match; it's so soft and soothing' _He loved her blushing face. _'Let's make it a deeper shade of red'_

Bel slowly brought her closer to him and bent his head down so his mouth was near her delicate ear.

"You look beautiful tonight my princess," He pulled back and saw how his words greatly affected her. Her face was now completely rosy red.

"Ushishi, this is fun." He began to dance with her, he twirled her, and they danced in such beauty and grace. Everyone stopped and looked at the couple; it was something out of a fairy tale. A prince and a young maiden, dancing in front of a huge crowd, everyone paid them their fullest attention.

* * *

Bel was in his room day dreaming of the night he spent with his princess.

"Ushishishi the prince wants' to see her again," he truly missed her; he missed her laugh and her smile she had generously showed him.

With that he got up and ran towards the kitchen where he knew his shitty of a boss would be.

"Oh shitty boss." he yelled.

"Scum," Xanxus threw Bel a fork when he made his way into the kitchen, where Lussuria was busy cooking for Xanxus, "What do you want."

"I am here to tell you that I will be gone for a while," Bel smiled.

"My~My~ Bel-chan where are you going?" Lussuria was curious; mostly Bel would stay at home and just bother everyone. Where would he want to go?

"Ushishi, I will be visiting my princess as the prince misses her greatly."

"AH~ that's so cute isn't Xanxus-chan, our little Bel-chan has a girlfriend," Bel felt his face burn up.

_G-Girlfriend?' _He shook it off. '_No, she is just a princess, and a prince should spend time with someone royal ….I just want to be with her….I just want to see her every single day.'_

"~ …..Ummmm," Lussuria was stumped, he did not know the girl. "Bel-chan who exactly is your princessa," Lussuria smashed his cooking utensil on the table "I must know!"

"VVVOOIII what's going on in here?" Squalo came inside the kitchen as he heard something being smashed.

"Squ, help us find out who Bel-chan's girlfriend is~" The colored haired man begged in a sweet voice.

"WHAT HE HAS A GIRL! VOOII WHY I'M I HEARING THIS NOW!" Squalo yelled causing a glass to break.

"Calm down," Mammon said as she floating inside the kitchen "Lussuria pay me and I will tell you all you want to know."

"What how do you know who she is you stupid baby!" Bel felt embarrassed and threw one of his knives towards Viper.

"I'll P~~~~pay! For the information!" Lussuria sang as he was getting excited, he took out his wallet and handed Mammon a wad of bills. "I hope I know her."

Xanxus had enough of this talk "Everybody shut the fuck up!"

Everyone gulped as Xanxus was pissed. "Now, I actually like the fact that we are all picking on this shitty ass brat who calls himself a prince," He then gave a scary smirk "Mammon tell us who she is now."

"R-right boss, she is Chrome Dokuro currently the mist guardian of the Vongola Familia, her true name is Nagi last name unknown, hair color purple, eye color also purple, wears an eye patch, has an owl as a pet, favorite food is mostly sweets, she loves cats, and has no money in the bank."

"VOI is having money that important!" The white haired man raised a brow in question.

"Yes if I ever have business with her I must know if she can pay up, I don't want a poor client." Mammon stated like a professional.

"Ushishi, are you talking ill about my princess," he took out more knives "You say anything bad about her then," Bel gave a creepy grin " I shall cut you up,"  
"Sssssoooo~* cute~~* Bel-chan is getting defensive and jealous for his princess Nagi, it is true love~~" Lussuria than began dancing around humming the wedding song.

Bel was truly embarrassed he began throwing knives randomly and stomped off the room.

!-!-!-!-!

"Bel-chan are you going to see Chrome?" Lussuria went to his room; Bel was getting ready to leave.

"Ushishishi, I don't know why you think you should know." His mood was a bit sour.

"B-Bel-chan I just want the best for you, here take this and be safe," he handed Bel a small box and then blew a kiss at Bel which made him shiver in disgust. "Ah I can't wait for little blond and purple haired babies in the house~"

Bel was curious what did he mean? He slowly opened the box and slightly stumbled backwards, it was full of condoms.

"Ushishi?"

* * *

Chrome was currently out with Kyoko-chan. They were happily sitting inside a cute little cake-shop; each of them had a big slice of delicious cake.

"So Chrome-Chan," The light brown haired girl smiled. "Yesterday at the dance I saw you spending an awful long time with a certain person….who was he?" Kyoko squealed in excitement.

"Ah…." Chrome blushed as she remembers a certain prince telling her nice things and holding her in such a caring matter. "W-well he didn't tell me his r-real name but told me to call him prince he also called me his princess." Chrome blushed at the memory.

"What that's so cute what if he really is a prince, he was wearing a tiara, you are one lucky girl Chrome-chan" Kyoko gave her a sincere smile.

"W-well I don't think he likes me,"

"Chrome-chan he is totally into you he spent the whole night with you and he calls you princess he must be interested in you." Kyoko had a shine in her eye.

"I-I well." Chrome was getting uncomfortable by Kyoko dreamy stare.

"Do you like him?" Chrome was shocked to hear such a question.

'_Do I like him?_' He was nice to her, he made her smile and being around him made her feel funny but a good kind of funny like her stomach was filled with butterflies. He also made it feel like she was in a fantasy where everything was perfect as if she was …..Perfect. It made her smile.

"I-I do." She admitted it without noticing.

"You do wow so did you give him your number, oh and did you kiss him a goodbye?" Chrome was then bombarded with many, many questions.

* * *

Bel made it to the Vongola Mansion. He knew that Chrome was staying there; he just had to find her room and surprise her.

"Now where would my princess be Ushishi," He looked around the mansion and saw that every room looked the same. He was beginning to get irritated as he couldn't find a room that suited her.

'_She must be at the tallest tower.'_ He was thinking as a prince saving his princess. He found what looked like a tower, but was just a room at the end of a corridor. He peaked in the room; it was furnished with purple and gold linings. _'This must be it, they are the royal colors.'_ He made great use of his assassin skills. He made sure he didn't leave anything to signal hat he was inside.

"UUmmm P-prince what are you doing h-here?"

Bel fell as someone has spotted him. He got up from the floor and saw that his Princess Nagi was looking at him worried.

"Ah P-prince are you alright I'm sorry for m-making you fall," She had walked into her room, and she saw a blond strand of hair fall from her ceiling. (Yeah he choose the ceiling to hid) She looked up and he was there, just hanging, and to look at he didn't notice her enter the room.

"Ushishishi it's alright princess, I wanted to surprise you." He dusted himself off and pulled out a rose, which was in his pocket, good thing it didn't get crushed.

"Y-you were looking f-for me….why?" She took the lovely rose and took a whiff. It smelt delightful.

"I wanted to come and take you away, on a date, would you like that." He gave her a small grin.

"I…." _What should I do_, _should I accept?_' She thought to herself. She went to a nearby vase and placed the rose in it, she turned to him. What harm could it do? "I…sure…I would love to…go on a d-date with you prince."

"Great then let's go," Bel grabbed her hand and guided her outside.

"Ah wait w-what your name…I mean your real name?"

"It Belphegor but just call me your Prince Bel."

"Belphegor it's k-kind of cute and it sound royal." She giggled and gave him a shy smile.

Bel began to feel hot he knew his face must be flushed with embarrassment.

* * *

Ah such a wonderful night for a date. The moon was fully out. The temperature was not to cold and not to warm it was just right. The light of the town of Namimori was giving of a peaceful glow.

"It's so beautiful tonight, Bel thank you for taking me out." Chrome smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you my princess." He grabbed for her hand and held onto it tightly. He loved the way she blushed "Now come on the night is still young."

Bel being a prince took her out to the most expensive restaurants even though she objected, he also took her to a small festival that was being held and went onto all the rides with her.

They were on the ferries wheel and it suddenly took a stop when they reached the top.

"E-etto…i-it stopped." Chrome said worried that they will be stuck forever.

"Ushishishi do not worry my princess I paid them to do it."

"Why?" Chrome tilted her head innocently showing her purple eye that held purity. Bel just blushed and pointed to the sky. What she saw where the amazing colors of fireworks.

"Wow y-you did this for me?" Her eye held excitement; she had never seen such a sight before.

"My princess deserves the best Ushi-…"

Bel stopped in mid 'Shi" as Chrome leaned to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." Chrome mumbled and turned her attention to the floor. She was brave enough to give him a kiss, she couldn't believe it.

Bel regained his royal self and grinned. "I think a prince deservers more than that."

The prince slowly caressed her cheek and went straight for her plump lips. He gave her a slow and sensual kiss.

"You taste sweet my princess."

Her first kiss was from a prince. Most girls would faint but Chrome merely went for a second kiss which made Bel blush like if he were Chrome.

* * *

All they did was kiss and hug each other.

'_Is this love have I, the prince fallen in love?'_

Bel looked into his arm as Chrome was snuggling up against him and watched the show of fireworks.

'_I don't want this moment to end I feel so secure and…l-loved in his arms…m-my prince's arms'_ She then giggled.

"Ushishi what's so funny?"

"Nothing, my prince Bel nothing," She smiled and gave him another kiss. This time it was more fierce and intimate. He bit into her lip causing her to moan and open her mouth letting his sneaky tongue to enter her moist warm mouth. He grabbed her silky hair lightly pulling it to make her tilt her head to the side. As he saw her pale neck exposed he pulled away from the kiss causing their saliva to shin on their lips. He licked her lips and slowly traced kisses to her jaw, cheek and neck. Once at her neck he slowly suckled on it and bit down making her mew in pleasure.

"Hey! Kids it's time to get off the ride!"

The couple was startled as they never felt the ferries wheel move. They pulled away from each other and blushed at being caught in such an intimate moment.

"Ushishishi I will kill you for destroying the-"

"Bel don't please." She begged and Bel gave in and smiled at her.

"You are lucky this time." He glared threw his hair at the terrified man.

With that Bel helped her out of the ride and began walking her home.

* * *

As Bel and Chrome were walking hand in hand. They noticed that they were getting closer to the mansion. Bel couldn't help but feel sad. And Chrome being Chrome felt his sadness.

"Bel m-maybe we can g-go on another d-date if...if you want." Chrome mumbled.

"Ushishishi of course my princess any day you want I am here for you. Here take this." He handed a paper with his number. "Just give me a call and the prince is all yours."

As they reached the door Bel couldn't help but pull her into a last kiss.. As they pulled away to breath Chrome smiled to him and gave one last kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight my prince," She waved at him. "I had a great time."

"Goodnight my princess, have sweet dreams of yours truly." he gave a smug smirk and bowed to her. She then walking into the mansion leaving Bel with a happy smile plastered to his royal face.

'_Ushishishi this was the best day ever' _

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~!~!~!_

In the end the Prince Belphegor did find his princess, he found Chrome, how lucky it was that he went to the ball. So, if a prince goes to a ball he is sure to find his true princess.

* * *

**Please review **


End file.
